plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp
For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare version, see Imp (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). The Imp and its variants are small zombies thrown from the back of the Gargantuar (or any of its variants) that can quickly cause the player to lose the game, due to the fact that it gets thrown into the middle of their plants and possibly at the final column. However, if it is thrown deep into their defenses, it will most likely cause quite a lot of damage if their defenses are not strong enough. Imps are small enough to chew on a plant with a Spikeweed or Spikerock in front of it without being damaged. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Imp' Imps are tiny zombies hurled by Gargantuars deep into your defenses. Toughness: low Imp may be small, but he's wiry. He's proficient in zombie judo, zombie karate, and zombie bare-knuckle brawling. He also plays the Melodica. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time '''Imp' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Is hurled onto the lawn past your defenses, then shuffles ahead. What he lacks in reach he more than makes up for with his bad attitude, or zombattitude as he likes to call it. Don't encourage him. Imp Mummy TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Thrown over most of your defenses, then slinks onward. Imp Mummy prefers to laze around the tomb, hop up on the urns, and stratch at the sarcophagi. The sound of him coughing up a hairball is one you will never forget. Imp Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry WEAKNESS: Blover (when in mid-air) Prefers the compact space of barrels, both cannon and rolling. He was a bootblack, with a side trade as a pickpocket on the streets of London, but all he stole were oversized footwear. "Time to steal some booty!" was his catchphrase. Zombie Bull Rider TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Gets launched past all but the tallest plants, then proceeds on foot. Had dreams of becoming a rodeo clown but found the clown make-up to just be too creepy. Bug Bot Imp TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Lands on the lawn past your defenses, then hops forward. He always wanted to "see the world", "be his own boss", and "meet and consume interesting brains". He still doesn't understand how he got stuck in this cramped Bug Bot job 24/7. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The Imp is the 24th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. It is thrown from the back of the Gargantuar or Giga-gargantuar. In I, Zombie, regular zombies are replaced with Imps in Three Hit Wonder and the levels after it. The Imp absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. In I, Zombie, it absorbs 3 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 2 normal damage shots before dying at 3 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Two Imps are stuffed inside a coat, making an Imposter Zombie. When the coat is destroyed, the two Imps pop out. Also, each Gargantuar Zombie carries an Imp and throws it when its health is low enough. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time All Imps are thrown by Gargantuars from their respective areas. All of them exept Bug Bot Imp absorb 10 normal damage shots. They change appearance at 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Imp Mummy The Imp Mummy is encountered in Ancient Egypt. It rides the Mummified Gargantuar, thrown when the Mummified Gargantuar reaches half health. It was not released until version 1.7 came out, as it is only seen thrown from the Mummified Gargantuar. It can also sometimes appear by itself without the Mummified Gargantuar during the battle with the Zombot Sphinx-inator. Imp Pirate Zombie The Imp Pirate Zombie is encountered in the Pirate Seas. Two Imp Pirate Zombies are inside in the barrel of Barrel Roller Zombie. This zombie can be shot by Imp Cannon to the player's defense, and shot by a Gargantuar Pirate similarly. A group of Imp Pirate Zombies can also appear being shot from the cannon of the Zombot Plank Walker. Zombie Bull Rider The Zombie Bull Rider is encountered in the Wild West. It is similar to the Imp Pirate Zombie. It rides the Zombie Bull and it's also thrown by the Wild West Gargantuar. The Zombie Bull Rider instantly dies if the Zombie Bull or Wild West Gargantuar is killed before it is thrown. Bug Bot Imp The Bug Bot Imp is encountered in Far Future. It is launched by the Gargantuar Prime. Bug Bot Imps will sometimes fall from the sky as a method of ambush. They also have 16 health, which makes them tougher to deal with. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies Same as Gargantuar's, along with Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us and I, Zombie Endless. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Any level with Imposter Zombie or Gargantuar. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Imp Player's House: Piñata Party Imp Mummy Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Day 8, Day 25 and Pyramid of Doom Imp Pirate Zombie Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 22, 24, 25 and Dead Man's Booty Wild West: Puzzle Piece mini-game (Chinese Version only) Zombie Bull Rider Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 8, 13, 17, 24, 25 and Big Bad Butte Bug Bot Imp Far Future : Day 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies When a regular Gargantuar is hit by an instant kill (but is not killed) or loses half of its health, it will throw the Imp off its back approximately five squares forward (although it can be more in Survival: Endless). Covering the back three columns of land with Pumpkins is a good idea to protect against Imps. The fourth or even fifth column might need a Pumpkin as well if an instant kill is launched when the Gargantuar just walked onto the lawn. In Survival: Endless, Gloom-shrooms with a laddered Pumpkin are often used as the Imp climbs over the ladder without hurting the Pumpkin and will be killed by the Gloom-shroom. Another method is to replace the Sunflower of the last column with other plants, and the best choice is Melon-pult and Winter Melon because they can quickly kill the Imps and may also kill the Gargantuar. If there is not enough sun, replace the Sunflower with Twin Sunflower. In the I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels, although Imps can hardly withstand any damage, they're useful to send down an undefended lane to eat a Sunflower or a brain due to their speed. They can be also used to save sun, if any zombie is killed just before it eats the brain and then you use it. (although it may be killed at the same time). It is best to send an Imp down a lane that has a Potato Mine at the rightmost column in I, Zombie. An Imp can survive one Spikeweed due to its speed. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Imp Mummy Due to the speed of this zombie, you will need to kill this zombie quickly. A good way to do this is with 3 Repeaters in the same lane, or giving a Peashooter or Repeater some Plant Food. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts will work too, although you do need a good offense, and be prepared to give them Plant Food and/or replace them. Imp Pirate Zombie Just do what you do to a regular Imp in the original ''Plants vs. Zombies. Be very careful when an Imp Pirate Zombie is launched from a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel or Imp Cannon. It may start to eat one of your plants. It is good to use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce to freeze them to prevent them from eating your plants (avoid using it when they are in air). Zombie Bull Rider Use Tall-nut to stop the Zombie Bull Rider and the Zombie Bull in their tracks. A Wall-nut can be used although it is not advised since the Zombie Bull Rider can fly past the Wall-nut. Split Pea or Bonk Choy can also be used when the Zombie Bull Rider flies over since they can attack forward and backward. Multiple Zombie Bulls, Wild West Gargantuars, and Zombie Bull Riders can cause mass destruction on the lawn. A good way to stop multiple Zombie Bull Riders is to deal with Blover. Bug Bot Imp They are the only imps that will be immbolized from the E.M. Peach. When ambushing you from the sky they can be also blown away fom the Blover but your timing must be spot on. The fastest way to deal with them is the Magnifying Grass. These Imps are even more dangerous, because they have more health than the other variations. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:Imp.gif|Animated Imp File:Fther and baby.jpg|Imps and Gargantuars File:A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|An Imp on a frozen Gargantuar. File:2 finger Imp.png|An Imp has two fingers and no thumbs. File:Imps.JPG|Multiple Imps File:Imp in prullenbak.png|Imp on Gargantuar File:Lotsaimps.png|A lot of Imps in Three Hit Wonder File:Imponspikeweed.png|Imp being hurt by Spikeweed File:Sin título.png|A burned imp. File:IMG_2197.PNG|Upside down Imp File:DS Imp.png|Imp on DS version File:Imp.png|HD Imp File:Imp with Gar.JPG|An Imp on the Gargantuar File:WabbyWabbo11.png|Another Imp in Wabby Wabbo File:Impwithoutshirt.PNG|A naked Imp File:ImpSeedPacket.png|Imp Seed Packet in I, Zombie File:IMG_0529.png|Hypnotized Imp eating a Gargantuar File:Eat Gargantuar 2.JPG|Hypnotized Imp ate a Gargantuar without taking damage File:Imp Online.png|Online Almanac Entry File:ImpDegrade.png|An Imp that lost his arm ImpFrozen.PNG|A frozen Imp ImpFrozen1.PNG|A frozen Imp without his arm File:ImpDead.png|A dead Imp ImpFrozen2.PNG|A dead frozen Imp Cardboard Potato Mine vs. Imp.png|An Imp about to run into a cardboard Potato Mine Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Adventures Imp.png|Imp in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Imp-Zombie-HQ.png|HD Imp ImpBurntAdventures.PNG|An Imp burnt CLEAN THIS UP NOW.png|Imp or Imposter Zombie trash ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Imp PvZ2 almanac.PNG|Imp's Almanac Entry File:Screenshot_2013-12-08-16-12-46.png|Imp Mummy's almanac entry Impgarg.jpg|An Imp Mummy riding a Mummified Gargantuar Hshehehshhsqhsss.jpg|Imp Pirate Zombie's almanac entry ImpPirateZombieDegrade.png|Imp Pirate Zombie degraded. impred.jpg|Red Imp Pirate Zombie nearing the player's house. Imp Cannon.png|Imp Cannon and Imp Pirate Zombie in Pirate Seas Trailer File:HDImpPirate.png|HD Imp Pirate Pirateimp.jpg|Three Imp Pirate Zombie riding three Gargantuar Pirates respectively Jejsjj.jpg|Zombie Bull Rider's almanac entry Zap Imp.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Rider Zombie Bull RiderFaint.JPG|A fainted Zombie Bull Rider HD zombie bull.png|HD Zombie Bull Rider on a Zombie Bull Screenshot 2013-12-06-11-38-44.png|Zombie Bull Riders riding Wild West Gargantuars ImpFeastivusFrozenTongue.PNG|Background frozen Imp with its tongue stuck on a firehydrant, as seen on The 5 Days of Feastivus. Leprechaun Imp2.png|Leprechaun Imp (St. Paddy's Day Party) PvZ 2 Monk Imp Almanac Entry.png|Imp Monk's almanac entry Others File:StopZombiesMouth!28.png|An Imp flying with toothpaste in Stop Zombie Mouth! Imp Plushie.jpg|An Imp Plush Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies *The Imp is one of the three zombies with feet that do not wear shoes, the other two being the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and the Zombie Yeti (this is assuming that Dr. Zomboss wears shoes, as his feet are not visible). *If a Gargantuar that is carrying an Imp dies before throwing the Imp, the Imp will descend into the trash can it is riding in and die with it. **This is similar to Dr. Zomboss hiding in the head of the Zombot when it gets destroyed. *The Imp appears to only have two fingers and no thumbs. **However, in the Wabby Wabbo music video, the Imp has four fingers. *In Last Stand: Endless, if a Gargantuar throws its Imp while mallet mode is activated and the player smashes the Imp while the Imp is in flight, the Imp will just sit down in mid-air and die. *If a Ladder Zombie places its ladder on a Wall-nut, an Imp will not climb it, but will just pass through. This does not happen if the ladder is on a Tall-nut. *The Imp is the only zombie that sits down when it dies. *If an Imp is thrown by a Gargantuar, it will be as slow as a normal zombie, although in I, Zombie, it is faster. *In I, Zombie, the Imp only takes three hits to kill. *The Imp has to bite four times to kill a normal plant. *The I, Zombie Imp is the fourth fastest zombie in the game, with the Dolphin Rider Zombie being faster (with its Dolphin intact), the Digger Zombie while it is underground, and the Dancing Zombie when it is doing the moonwalk before it summons its Backup Dancers. *If you use an Ice-shroom while the Imp is in the air, the Imp will just become slowed down when it lands instead of freezing. *On the XBLA (Xbox Live Arcade) version, if the Imp gets in the back door of the house, you will hear the chomping sound and the "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when the Imp is only halfway into the doorway. *The Imp is one of nine zombies unavailable for use in Versus Mode. This might be because it takes only three normal shots to kill, which means it would be a waste of brain power. Another reason may be that it never comes alone on the battlefield. Other unusable zombies include the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Bobsled Team, aquatic zombies (i.e. Ducky Tube Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, Snorkel Zombies), the Zombie Yeti, the Balloon Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss. *In I, Zombie, it is shown that Imps can walk faster than Football Zombies. *If you look closely, his eyes are also looking different ways. *The Imp is shown in a rollerskate twice during the Windows Phone 7 trailer. The first time is near the beginning as the new Dancing Zombie is dancing, and the second is at the end as he rolls out of the light. *thumb|300px|right|"Imp shot" PracticeThe Imp will disappear in mid air if a Jalapeno is used at the Gargantuar who threw it. **The same thing happens with Pole Vaulting Zombie in the air. **This also occurs when another instant kill explosive is used on it, such as the Cob Cannon, Cherry Bomb, or Doom-shroom. **This happens possibly because when the Imp is in the mid air, it will become a flying zombie. *The Imp is one of the few zombies without the word "zombie" in the name, the others being Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Backup Dancer, Dr. Zomboss, and Zomboni. *In the Wabby Wabbo music video, an Imp appears with a yellow shirt that says "SHORTY", and it has a "lazy eye". You can tell because only one of his eyes moves around like crazy while the other one doesn't. One might find it either funny or creepy. Not to mention he sings "Crazy Dave". *The Imp, the Backup Dancer and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only zombies that depend on other zombies to be able to attack on your lawn. **However in Bobsled Bonanza, ice is already on the lawn, so Zombie Bobsled Teams can attack. *The Imp is the only zombie who seems to be a child. *If a Gargantuar is killed by an explosive plant (except Potato Mine) before being thrown by it, the Imp will go back into the trash can of the Gargantuar and disintegrate with him. *The Imp, Dr. Zomboss and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies to have a smile on their faces, albeit an evil one. *According to the Imp's Suburban Almanac Entry, the Imp loves fighting, as well as playing an musical instrument, though he's not shown doing any of those things. **Of course, it would be weird if he played music during battle. *In the Almanac, the Imp is shown walking, instead of standing still. **This is probably because the Imp in a Zombie lineup doesn't stand still, as it is in the Gargantuars' Trash Can. ***The only other Zombie that doesn't have a standing animation is the new Dancing Zombie, though this only applies to the DS and DSiWare versions. *No other plant or zombie plays an instrument (unless you count a Jack-in-the-box) or mentions playing an instrument in their Almanac entry. *If the Imp gets hit by a melon or other Lobbed projectile, it will detonate over the Imp's head. *On the Plants vs Zombies website, there is a picture of a Gargantuar with a naked Imp on his back. *In I, Zombie, a glitch may occur, causing the Imp to walk right through a ladder. *It is unknown why an Imp is smaller than any other zombie. **It may be because it's Gargantuar's son. **But this is unlikely, as the Gargantuar can't even find a girlfriend. *In I, Zombie, Imp (separated from Gargantuar) first appears in Three Hit Wonder. *It is possible that the Imp could have had health problems when he was still alive. For his small size he seems to be quite chubby. *The Imp is the only zombie that has a burnt animation with one arm. *It is possible to unlock the Imp's almanac even if you kill the Gargantuars at 5-8 without letting him throw the Imp. *This is probably because the Imp is still visible on the Gargantuar's back. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' *The Imps now have three fingers, but still lack thumbs. *The Imp and the Conga Dancer are the only zombies that do not have an in-game description. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *The Imp Mummy acts like a cat, similarly as how the Tomb Raiser Zombie acts like a dog. **In Ancient Egypt, cats were worshipped and sometimes they were even mummified. *If an Imp is hit by a butter that came from the Kernel-pult while in mid-air, the butter is not shown. **Charring it with plants like Cherry Bomb while in mid-air will display its burning animation in the mid-air as well. *It is weird that if the Imp Cannon is glowing with Plant Food, the imps inside glow but when shot they do not glow anymore. *The "time to steal some booty" catchphrase from the pirate imps almanac entry may be that he steals boots for the oversized footwear as there is boot in 'boot'y *If the Zombie Bull or Gargantuar is killed before throwing the Imp, it will simply drop onto the ground in the same position if an Imp was killed. **Zapping the Bull on the other hand will make the Bull Rider dissapear. ***Maybe the Bull Rider while in the Bull doesn't have an electrocuting animation. *Similar to an Imp Cannon, the Zombie Bull Rider turns green if the Zombie Bull is holding Plant Food. *If you look closely, you can see a golden tooth on most of the Imp variations, making them similiar to Pirate Seas zombies. *The Basic Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Buckethead Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Imp and the Gargantuar are the only zombies that have variations. *Now, each Imp has four fingers but still, no thumbs. *Unlike in the first Plants vs. Zombies, Imps still appear on the charred Gargantuar when blown up by a Lightning Reed, a Cherry Bomb, or a Jalapeno even if the Imp was already thrown. *The Imp is one of six zombies to have a new look for the Feastivus Event, the others are Swashbuckler Zombie, Poncho Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies and Gargantuar. *In this game, the Imp wears shoes, when in the first game it doesn't wear any footwear. *The Bug Bot Imp's surprise attacks are similar to the gold pot falling from the sky in pinata party. **If you look closely,the Bug Bot Imps look like potatoes before they're released. *Any flying imps can be killed using the Blover. *The Imp Pirate is the only zombie known to live somewhere in the real world (London). *The Bug Bot Imp is the only Imp with more than 10 health *If one attempts to disable an airborne Bug Bot Imp with an E.M.Peach, the effect will be invalidated. *The Imp Pirate Zombie and the Barrel Roller Zombie are the only zombies in the Chinese Version that appears not just in Pirate Seas but also in Wild West. *Bug Bot Imp is the only Imp that can appear pn its own See also *Gargantuar *Giga-gargantuar *Puzzle Mode *I, Zombie *Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Roof Encountered Zombies Category:Roof Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Wild West Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Flying Zombies